heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Harlan Drako
Harlan Drako is the King of the Undiri, the tribe of Beast Masters that live in Lustana. He is a wise and noble king who is loved by his people. Appearance Harlan is a tall and strong king. He has long, spiky dark brown hair that appears almost black. His hair is adorned with golden clasps and jewels, with part of it in a ponytail in the back. He has green eyes, but is blind in is left eye, due to an injury that left a scar which travels from his brow and across his eye and nose. He wears a dark brown fur mantle that hangs over his chest. He has a tattered brown cloth cape that hangs down his back under his mantle. On Harlan's right arm is an animal spine which acts as armor, strapped to him with leather bindings. There is an open Sabertooth Lion skull strapped to his right shoulder with leather bindings as well. On his left arm he has full armor that covers his arm up to the bicep. The armor looks rugged and battle worn, with a piece of cloth tied around the elbow and another tied around his shoulder. Harlan wears black cloth pants with knee armor as well. He has cloth and fur pieces that hang from his belt as well. Harlan's neck is adorned with a series of necklaces that vary in length and intricacy. His body is covered in scars, showcasing the various battles that he has gone through. History Equipment Bone Sword Harlan carries a large sword made of bone with him. The weapon is a broad sword with a metal hilt. The bone blade has teeth on one side of the blade that start off long at the base and get incrementally smaller as it reaches the midsection of the blade. Crown of Roots Harlan wears the Crown of Roots, the crown passed down to each king of the Undiri. The crown is made from wood from the goddess tree, making a band around the head. The crown has long bull horns on either side, with a gemstone in the middle of the crown. It is said that whoever wears the crown gains the power of clairvoyance. Abilities Bonds Harlan has a numerous amount of creatures he is bonded with. Seen as a child prodigy, he was able to bond with a Waroro at age nine. He is known as one of the most powerful Undiri Kings with unrivaled spiritual energy. One of Harlan's most notable bonds is that of the Three Mad Kings, which are three black sabertooth lions that were known as some of the fiercest creatures. All of the Mad Kings are blind, but still are immensely powerful. These three creature have a special ability where they can "hide" within Harlan's shadow, giving him the ability to take them anywhere undetected. He also has a bond with a giant Lustanan hawk that he can use. Earth Affinity Harlan rarely uses his earth magic, but is a very proficient user. He can create beasts from bringing pieces of earth together to form a temporary body. Spiritual Prowess Known for being unrivaled in his amount and usage of his spiritual energy, Harlan has gained the unique ability to call on the spirits of dead beast and incorporate them with his earth magic, creating deadly rock creatures that take the form of the beast spirit that he attaches to it. Techniques * 'Reincarnation Song: Stone Wolf -' One of Harlan's most used moves, which calls on the spirit of a wolf and binds it to a stone body. * 'Reincarnation Song: Stone Wolf Pack -' Creates a pack of stone wolves that Harlan can use to attack an opponent. * 'Reincarnation Song: Crystal Bear -' Creates a bear made out of crystal that attacks the target. * 'Reincarnation Song: Explosive Tiger -' Creates a tiger out of earth that has a soft light that shines in between the cracks of the earthen skin. This tiger can explode, further damaging the opponent. * 'Reincarnation Song: Explosive Tiger Binding -' Creates multiple explosive tigers that seek out and bite down on the target. The tigers hold the target in place and if they try to use any magical power the tigers will explode. * '''Earth Wall - '''Creates a wall of earth that can block an incoming attack * '''Giant Earth Wall - '''Created a massive earth wall that can block a wide range attack * '''Fang Stone World - '''One of Harlan's strongest moves, he creates a numerous amount of stone fangs to rise from the ground. These fangs channel spirit energy within them and give Harlan a massive increase in strength, speed, and endurance. Also, Harlan can make each of these fangs explode as well. The Mad Kings can also manifest from the shadows of these fangs as well, since the spiritual energy within them is connected to Harlan's spiritual energy. Category:Characters